Cry
by amy-felton
Summary: Ginny finds one particular Malfoy on a rainy day. Something sparks and Ginny realizes something she had denied for the blond boy. A DG fic. Song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **AmyFelton

**Summary**: Ginny finds one particular Malfoy on a rainy day. Something sparks and Ginny realizes something she had denied for the blond boy. A D/G fic. Song-fic.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Characters belong to Ms Joanne Rowling and the song 'Cry' is by Mandy Moore.

Okay! Here's the first one.

---------

Ginny walked into her dormitory room to find Melrose Petra, her fellow dorm mate, sitting on her four-poster bed with her Potions homework and a book propped open in her lap, listening to a small bewitched Muggle radio. Ginny walked to her own four-poster bed and, she too, took out her Potions homework.

"And this weeks choice of Muggle song," the radio announced. Melrose's head snapped up from her homework and listened earnestly to the radio. Melrose was after all, a Muggleborn. "Is 'Cry' by Mandy Moore."

Ginny couldn't help but smile broadly as she heard the first note of the music. The song somehow reminded her of one particular Malfoy.

**Flashback**

It was late September and term had started about three weeks ago, Ginny was walking away from Charms classroom slightly better off than she had ever been before, mainly because she had managed to make her parchment fold itself and she happened to be the first to do it making little Professor Flitwick award Gryffindor house 20 points. She couldn't erase the smile off her face even though she remembered that after lunch was Potions, her most hated class.

_'I'll Always Remember  
It Was Late Afternoon'_

Ginny turned into a deserted corridor leading to the second floor and entered an unused classroom. The classroom was the fastest way to the Great Hall but nobody really knows about its existence nor did they care. Harry was the one who told her about it when the both of them were late for breakfast. Since than, Ginny used it. She didn't break her secret to anyone and she suspected even Ron didn't know.

It was raining heavily outside of the castle. She really wished it wasn't raining particularly because she had Potions next and the dungeons would probably freeze her insides as well as her outside. Just the mere thought of it made a chill cross her spine. It was as if you were standing in a gloomy refrigerator that was equipped with many potions rather than food. She wondered briefly how Snape could stand, literally, in the class when a slight movement caught her eye.

'_It Lasted Forever  
And Ended So Soon  
You Were All By Yourself  
Staring Up At A Dark Gray Sky  
I Was Changed'_

Ginny strained her eyes to see through the darkness of the classroom. By luck, a lightning streaked across the dim sky and light showered over a boy sitting on a table by the window, eyes glazed and tears running down his face. This boy looked oddly familiar, too familiar.

The next lightning told her she was right. The blond boy sitting in front of her with wet grey eyes was none other than Draco Malfoy, her brother's archenemy but now he looked sad. He almost looked innocent. _Almost._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay there it is, the first part. I know it's short but the rest will come later on in a week or so, if likely, after a few days. So, please R&R…

AmY FelToN


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **AmyFelton

**Summary**: Ginny finds one particular Malfoy on a rainy day. Something sparks and Ginny realizes something she had denied for the blond boy. A D/G fic. Song-fic.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Characters belong to Ms Joanne Rowling and the song 'Cry' is by Mandy Moore.

Okay! Here's the second one.

--------------------------

'_In Places No One Would Find  
All Your Feelings So Deep Inside'_

Ginny wanted to call out for him but found that she had lost the ability to converse at the minute. The only thing she could do was watching the crying young man, his famous Malfoy smirk completely gone and was replaced by a heart-breaking frown, yet he didn't make a sound, not even a small sniffle. His eyes showed expression Ginny had never seen in him before. It showed sadness, depression, misery and loneliness and however his eyes seemed dull as if his soul had been sucked out.

'_It Was Then That I Realized  
That Forever Was In Your Eyes  
The Moment I Saw You Cry'_

Ginny could feel something she had felt in her fifth year for the boy, something that she had denied so many times and had gone over it, something that she would never consent with; her love for the young man.

Now the man she had feelings for was sitting in front of her, looking as if nothing in the world could stop him from jumping out of the North tower any second. Yet she couldn't do anything. Her body had suddenly ceased function and her eyes couldn't stop staring at the blond boy.

-------------------------

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting but I was kindda busy. Thanks to nikra419 and x0Malfoy0x for reviewing. Sorry cause this chapter is short. The next chapter is going to be Draco's P.o.V. so bare with me here!!! And please click the small 'Go' button down there okay?... thanks!!!

Lot's of love,

AmYFelToN


End file.
